Mercedes Jones
Mercedes Jones 'is a major character on ''Glee: The New York Story ''during the fourth and fifth seasons. She was a student at William McKinley High School and was a student at UCLA. She was in the William McKinley High School Glee Club, the New Directions. After High School, Mercedes moved to Los Angeles to get her chance at stardom. While she finds moderate success, she becomes successful when she teams up with Marley, who wrote a song for her to put on her album. To find inspiration and for the chance to write her own songs, Mercedes moves to New York. She is close friends with Marley Rose. She is also close to Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. Mercedes' most prominent relationship was with Sam Evans. They had a long distance relationship of sorts when Mercedes moved back to Los Angeles, but they broke up during the five-year time jump. Mercedes was originally introduced as a recurring character for the first three seasons. She was upgraded to a main character from Season Four to Season Five before being downgraded to recurring status in Season Six. She is currently a successful recording artist in Los Angeles, having won a Grammy in her career. Biography Mercedes was born on October 6, 1994 in Lima, Ohio. Mercedes has a diva-type personality and always wanted to be front and center in Glee Club. Unfortunately, most of the solos went to Rachel, which pushed Mercedes to work even harder. After graduation, Mercedes moved to New York and got a record deal with an indie label. She saw success when she released ''Colorblind, a song Marley wrote while in depression about what happened during the Homecoming Dance. She won a Grammy for the song which subsequently got Marley her first Grammy win. Personality As a self-labeled "diva", Mercedes is outspoken, confident and loyal. Despite her personality, she is extremely sensitive when it comes to her wanting to feel loved or in a relationship. Mercedes is very sympathetic towards her friends, notably when she comforted Marley when Marley was showing symptoms of posttraumatic stress disorder, and when Sam and his family were about to lose their home since they couldn't pay the mortgage. Mercedes is very clever, but she has at times been confused with her feelings; she was adamant that she didn't want to be second to Quinn when Sam had interest in both of them, but she was still in love with Sam. Relationships '''Mercedes-Sam Relationship ''(Samcedes)'' The Mercedes-Sam '''relationship (commonly known as '''Samcedes) was the romantic relationship between Mercedes Jones '''and '''Sam Evans. Sam and Mercedes dated in High School but broke up when Mercedes graduated. When Mercedes moved to New York to work on her album, Sam was dating Quinn. However, Sam also had romantic interest in Mercedes, which she reciprocated. Nevertheless, she refused to get into a relationship with Sam unless he broke up with Quinn. Sam realized he couldn't string Quinn along, and Quinn broke up with him, leaving Sam free to pursue a relationship with Mercedes. Mercedes and Sam embarked on a long distance relationship when Mercedes moved back to Los Angeles. For the most part, it was successful. However, during the time-jump, Sam and Mercedes broke up and seemed to be on poor terms with each other when they reunited at McKinley.